halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:RATM Fanboy
"Speak Your Mind" Leave messages for me here. Greetings I would like to request to be your friend. Rama 'Setum Raga! You must assist me! If you don't my Ship Glimering Emerald and the Ally AX-92 will be deleted!--Baracuss 19:31, 14 July 2008 (UTC) Got me! Something called God Modding... but I need your help in explaining AX-92 to the founders or it will be deleted!--Baracuss 02:41, 15 July 2008 (UTC) I am back I am back to Halofanon.You can see that my userpage is reconstructed.Sorry for leaving I was on Starwars fanon.If you want to see my fanons on sw fanon then tell me and I will give you some good links to see.spartan-53 aka Darth odysseas 11:45, 26 July 2008 (UTC) Councilor 'Anthanee. I am proud to anounce that our war-loveing brother has returned! We will soon crush the Loyalists!--Baracuss 03:48, 27 July 2008 (UTC) Zuka 'Anthanee Borrow May I borrow te pic on the article Gary-002 it fits perfectly for one of my fanons.Spartan-53 15:30, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Ok,I added the picture.Go there to see my spartan and there to see the team that he is.Tell me if you liked it and PLEASE use the stars at the bottom of every artice to rate them,this helps me a lot.spartan-53 aka Darth Odysseas 13:04, 18 August 2008 (UTC) Greetings It has been a long time... Might I ask why you haven't been on Halo in a while?--Baracuss 21:46, 20 August 2008 (UTC) Raga... I have some bad news... Baw Wee has informed me that he and his brother, have just escaped from a Flood Infested Instalation-02. According to my Forerunner Data-files... that Instalation has been destroyed for over 15 years now. It isn't over Raga. You know as well as I that there is only one thing in the whole universe that is capable of rebuilding a Halo Instalation...--Baracuss 02:29, 29 August 2008 (UTC) Hello Hello Raga, I just wanted to tell you that me and Baracuss miss you on Halo 3. Baw Wee 21:29, 8 September 2008 (UTC)Baw Wee Sangheili Legends Please add your own legend to the list if you want!--Baracuss 20:40, 15 September 2008 (UTC) GET ON HALO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Waaaaaaaaaay Too long! Good to hear from you High Councilor ^_^. I am afraid that Both Zuka A. and Zuka R. have resigned from Halo Fanon permenantly. So... I think I have a good Idea for two newly elected High Councilors. Think it's a good idea? Oh and I created an RP that I think you may like: Check out my other Articles while you're at it alright? Oh and It's great to have you back Councilor 'Fersamee Well the two that I think would be excelent High Councilors are Zamra 'Vorum and Rama 'Setum. Been awhile, on fanon Hey man, how's it going? Cool, I can't go on Xbox because my batteries died. But my mom is going to get some today while she goes shopping, so hopefully I'll be on this week. Greetings Councilor 'Fersamee, I am Rama 'Setum. I recently heard you returned to Our glorious site, and wanted to introduce myself. Indeed. You on? ^_^